


did boomerang come back?

by Epsilon_Church



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Fire, Major character death - Freeform, all the tws., au where suki didnt come i guess, i saw a tik tok that said if suki didnt save sokka and toph, its just sad., its sad, that sokka would have had to choose how his friend died and my brain worms wenty ham with that, worst case scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Church/pseuds/Epsilon_Church
Summary: His fingers slipped - only for a second.Toph was so heavy.Toph was so heavy.And no one was coming.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	did boomerang come back?

**Author's Note:**

> cw  
> death  
> burning alive
> 
> this is a ficlet about if suki didnt save sokka and toph in sozins comet its dark

Had Toph always been so heavy?

Maybe Sokka needed to work out more.

Victory was seconds away, he had almost felt it when he threw space sword. For that brief moment before it went hurtling to the ground thousands of feet below, he was winning again. There was hope that he could get up and they would make it.

Then, the tell tale thump, thump, thump of dozens of approaching firebenders. 

His fingers slipped - only for a second. 

Toph was so heavy.

Toph was so heavy.

And no one was coming.

“I don’t think boomerangs coming back, toph. It looks like this is the end.”

Was she crying?

He couldn’t tell.

If he dropped her would she be able to stop herself? Would she be able to sense the ground before she hit it?

He didn’t know.

The air around him was boiling, the firebenders were moving.

Would she have a better chance holding onto him and hoping for a miracle? Would he have any chance? 

No.

He realized all at once.

No one was coming.

Toph was an earth bender - a very special one - she could handle this. Sure she was blind but she was so- 

Sokka didn’t know.

He didn’t know a lot of things.

She wouldn’t know either. If he let her go right now she would never know the pain of fire burning across her flesh and melting her like candle wax.

He envied her.

_ I have to let go. _

“Sokka?”

_ Goodbye, Toph. _

Sokka didn’t know if the spirits would care - or if they would even notice - but when he let go he hoped - in the way a doomed child hopes in the moments before death - that toph would be able to catch herself and earth bend herself a soft landing.

Or if she couldn’t…

Sokka hoped she’d see the irony in a water tribe native burning and an earth bender splattering across the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> avatar renaissance means i can post my garbage angst au fics and no body gets to judge me


End file.
